1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener container, particularly to a container having a first section of the lid which can be continuously held in the open position when the user opens the lid, so that the user can easily put his/her hand into the receptacle base to take or put the screws or other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,695 “Dispensing container for dispensing fasteners” which is consisted of a receptacle base 11 and a lid 23, the lid has a front section 24 and a rear section 25 which are connected by a hinge 26. The rear end of the front section 24 set with a projection portion 50 included a portion of planar upper panel 43 and five inclined, vertical or near vertical panels 52-56. The front end of the rear section 25 set with a socket 51 provided five inclined, vertical or nearly vertical panels 57-62. The surface 53 and 55 carry ribs 63 and 64 to ensure a tight fit that will hold lid front section 24 in the open position. However, with the increase in the number of lid 23 used, the wear and tear between the ribs 63, 64 and the surface 53, 55 will make it more and more difficult to be fitted tightly with each other, eventually causing the front section 24 of the lid 23 to fail to hold in the open position.
Moreover, the container has only a receptacle base 11 for receiving various items, so if all the items are placed in the receptacle base 11, some commonly used tools will not be easy to take, resulting in the use of inconvenient.
For this reason, the inventor of this invention, having much experience in designing and manufacturing container and its related products, understands and researches the problem of the foregoing prior art and hence devised this invention.